Meeting Pegasus
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: Kagome's been have strange dreams lately and Inuyasha has been acting strange as well. Also things are becoming very strange. And what do Sesshomaru and Rin have to do with this. DISCONTINUED! I've decided that I don't want to continue this story anymore
1. the surprises

Meeting Pegasus

**Meeting Pegasus**

**Disclaimer- ****I do not own the inuyasha characters.**

**Chapter one- The surprises**

The group slowly walked down another path that lead to who knows where, looking for Naraku. There was only one thing missing and that was InuYasha. None of them knew where he was except Kagome. This pained her to think about.

**Flashback**

Kagome had just wakened up from a nightmare when she heard someone leaving the hut. She got up and out just in time to see InuYasha chase after Kikyou's soul collectors. Kagome was about to chase after him but stopped herself. Tears started to leak from her eyes. She decided that she wait for InuYasha outside the hut. Kagome sat outside for the rest of the night waiting for him but he never returned.

**End of flashback**

Kagome looked down to the ground and thought, _'InuYasha is never going to love me the way I love him.'_ A frown forming on her face. _'He loves Kikyou and I'm just a…….just a…jewel detector.'_ Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by something rustling in the bushes next to them. Sango and Miroku got into their battle stances, Kilala transformed into her big cat, Kagome ready her bow, and Shippo clung to the back of her leg. Then InuYasha jumped out next to them.

"InuYasha you startled us." Sango said lowering Hiraikotsu.

"Where have you been all night idiot?" Shippo asked. This earned him a bump on the head. Before he could answer though Kagome did for him in an emotionless voice.

"He went to go see Kikyou."

"How did you know that?" he asked confused. Then he noticed that she wouldn't look at him. _'Now what did I do to upset her?'_ Kagome sighed then replied with no emotion.

"I saw you go after the soul collectors." Just before he could say anything to her, Kagome was already walking down the path again.

"Why did you go this time?" Miroku asked.

**Flashback**

He came to a clearing a great distance from camp to see Kikyou sitting in a tree. "InuYasha you came." Kikyou said. "There's something I need to tell you." He replied. "What is it?" she asked. "I'm sorry Kikyou but I don't love you, I love **Kagome**." He stated not looking at her. For the first time in years she cried. "You will **pay **for this InuYasha." And with that she was gone.

**End of Flashback**

Hey everyone had to rewrite story. Anyways please review. I'll update as soon as possible.

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter. Hope you like.**


	2. shard hunting and getting hurt

Hey everyone here's the next chapter hope you like

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter hope you like.**

**Chapter two- Shard hunting and getting hurt**

The group was walking down the path again with Kagome at the front, Sango and Miroku behind her, Shippo and Kilala in the middle, and Inuyasha at the back. Just then Kagome sensed a jewel shard up ahead. "Hey guys. I sense a jewel shard up ahead." She stated in an emotionless voice.

"Alright then Kagome and Inuyasha you go get the shard while the rest of us set up camp for the night in this cabin." Miroku instructed. He just then let his hands wonder to a place they shouldn't have. Sango reacted by hitting him on the head then smacking him.

"**Pervert!** Can't you keep your hands to yourself?" Sango shouted. Everyone watched as the two argued over whether or not Miroku's hand was possessed. During the argument Inuyasha and Kagome slipped away to get the shard. That's when Inuyasha noticed Kagome was walking at a faster pace than he was.

"Hey what's your problem Kagome?" Inuyasha asked trying to match her pace.

"Nothing I just want to get this over with before next week. I mean I just want to go home for a few days." She replied with no emotion what's so ever.

"Why? What's next week?" Inuyasha asked curiously while scratching the back of his head. Kagome was getting frustrated with his questions so she replied angrily.

"It's my twentieth birthday in seven days! That's why." She then covered her mouth in regret for telling him. Inuyasha was utterly shocked.

"It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Oh say 5 years ago? He yelled at her.

"Because I never had time to celebrate because I was either here fighting demons or at home studying." Kagome replied, "And I thought you didn't care."

"What!? Why would you think I wouldn't care." He asked in a confused tone.

"Oh just drop it would ya." She said coldly.

For the rest of the trip they were silent. Then Kagome was about to say the jewel shard was near by when a giant snake demon came out and was heading straight for Kagome.

"Kagome! Look out!" Inuyasha shouted while running in front of her. Kagome closed her eyes to wait for the final blow. When she felt something splat on her face. She opened her eyes to see the snake demon biting into InuYasha's arm.

"Prepare to die." He yelled before cutting off its head with Tetsusaige.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked with a hint of worry in her voice. '_I can't believe he got hurt just to protect me.'_ She thought.

"Ya I'm fine just go get the jewel shard." Inuyasha said trying to put on a tough guy act.

"No I'm helping you first." She stated while pulling out her medical kit. Inuyasha noticed that she wouldn't even look at him.

'_Damn she's still mad at me.' _ Kagome finished bandaging his arm, grabbed the shard and left. Inuyasha ran to catch up with her.

While they were walking back InuYasha noticed Kagome shivering from the cold. She then felt something drape over her shoulders. Kagome looked over and saw Inuyasha's clothe of the fire rat was gone and on her shoulders. She started to take it off but Inuyasha stopped her.

"No you wear it or you'll freeze." He stated with concern in his voice. Then Kagome's face went sad.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked.

"we almost have the full jewel again." She stated sadly.

"What! You don't want to finish the jewel?" he yelled confused.

"No! You don't get it. Once the jewel is complete you'll use it to become full demon and then it will disappear and I'll never see you guys again." She yelled practically in tears.

"Well…….Well……Well then I never have to see **you** again." He said before he could stop himself. When he realized what he said he looked to Kagome and the look on her face tore his heart in two. "Kagome wait I……" he was cut off by Kagome.

"Sit Boy! Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" she screamed. Then Kagome ran back towards the hut where the group was, dropping the cloth of the fire rat when she ran by Inuyasha.

**Well there's chapter two. Please read and review. I will update soon. Until next time Byes. **


	3. a meeting inside the dream

Hey everyone sorry I have updated in awhile

**Hey everyone sorry I have updated in awhile. I've been busy with school. Anyways here's the next chapter. Hope you like. Read and review, please.**

**Disclaimer-**** I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Wish I did though.**

**Chapter three- A meeting inside the dream**

Shippo was sitting on the outside of the hut looking out for Kagome and Inuyasha. When out of nowhere Kagome appeared crying. Sango came out of the hut as soon as Shippo yelled, "Kagome!"

"Kagome what' ……." Sango couldn't finish her sentence before Kagome clung to her chest crying. "Kagome, what's wrong? Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked a little confused.

"I'm going to bed." Kagome replied, not really wanting to talk about Inuyasha. _'I knew it he doesn't care if I go home. The only person he truly cares about is his beloved Kikyou.'_ She thought while going into the hut, tears still strimming down her face. About 20 minutes later Inuyasha showed up with dirt along with a sad expression on his face.

"Hey, **idiot**! What did you do to Kagome?" Shippo asked in an angry voice.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha asked ignoring the question and with regret in his voice.

"She's asleep already. But I could go wake her up, if you want." Sango said/offered. Inuyasha shock his head in disagreement and walked over to a tree.

"Oh ya. It's Kagome's 20th birthday in a week." Inuyasha stated before hopping into the tree. Sango and Shippo just looked at each other for a moment before going inside to tell the others.

**Later in the hut**

"So it's Kagome's birthday in a week. We must do something for her even if it's not on the real day." Miroku said.

"Ya what kind of friends would we be if we didn't Sango responded.

"Hey what's up with Kagome?" Kilala asked. **(I gave her a human form. But she still has her cat ears and tails.) **They all looked over to see a faint white glow around her body. Miroku and Sango went and kneeled next to her. When Miroku went to touch her a bolt of lightning shocked his finger.

"Ow! It's like someone doesn't want her to wake up." Miroku said while shaking his hand in the air. Everyone looked at Kagome with concern on their faces for their young friend.

**Kagome's dream**

"Where am I?" Kagome asked while looking around the forest she was in. "UHH?!" she gasped when she saw the ground was water. "It's like my dreams from when I was a young girl." Kagome stated.

"_You came back?" _asked a mysterious voice.

"Where or who are you?" Kagome asked while frantically looking around.

"_I am in this forest and my name is Kartron." _Kartron replied.

"Kartron, my name is Kagome. But what did you mean by I came back?" Kagome asked confused.

"_I can't answer you right now but I will answer you. Goodbye lady Kagome."_ Kartron said before he started to fade away. Kagome was just about to tell him to wait when something sticky wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the darkness.

**End of dream**

"Hey look the glow is fading!" Kilala stated. Everyone looked down at Kagome as her eyes slowly fluttered open. When Kagome opened her eyes she saw everyone's gaze was on her.

"What?" she asked while sitting up.

"Nothing!" Miroku said while he and the others started to clean up the stuff. "Oh are you going home for your birthday?" he asked.

"No." Kagome said simply. _'I see the news about my birthday got around fast.'_ She thought while packing up her stuff. Inuyasha was sitting in the tree when he saw his friends come out of the hut. Just when he was about to jumped down the scents of dog and human hit his nose. He quickly jumped down and landed in front of Kagome with his hand on Tetsusaige. Then Sesshomaru and Rin appeared.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here." Inuyasha growled out.

"Inuyasha calm down would ya." Kagome said in an emotionless voice.

"Little brother calm down I have not come to fight but to make an illiance." Sesshomaru stated. After 20 minutes of talking Inuyasha finally agreed to let them stay.

"I may not like it but for now you can stay Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. With that he started to walk away. The group followed after him. Unaware of the person watching them, and of the danger that they would all be facing.

**There you have it. Sorry to leave you with a cliffy but it was to build suspense. Until next time. Byes. Please review.**


	4. heading into battle

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My computer crashed and I had to wait until it was fixed. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.**

_**Kartron-**_** excuse me?**

_**Me-**_** Except Kartron**

**Chapter Four- Heading into battle**

While walking down the path a young boy ran out in front of them. "Please wait. Would all of you please come to see my father Ukaran?" he asked. Kagome kneeled down in front of him.

"Sure we would love to." She said happily.

"Okay, follow me." Said the little boy walking off in the direction he came from. The group slowly followed after him.

'_She's so kind, smart, and the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Since he was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see the rock in front of him and he tripped over it, falling face first on the ground. Kagome stopped and helped him up.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Uhh, ya I'm fine I just tripped." He replied blushing like crazy. Sesshomaru noticed this.

'_Hmm, so he likes the priestess just like I thought he did.'_ He thought while walking over to him. "She's really something isn't she Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, making Inuyasha blush more than he already was.

"What are you talking about?" he asked while looking away.

"Inuyasha it is obvious you love Kagome, so why don't you tell her?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up! I'll tell her when I'm ready. Besides it's none of your business." He said walking ahead. Kagome and Rin were walking side by side and Rin just had to ask her question.

"Umm, Lady Kagome?" Rin squeezed out.

"Yes Rin?" she replied.

"Do you love uncle Inuyasha?" she asked innocently. Kagome was blushing like crazy until she realized Rin said 'uncle Inuyasha.' Everyone turned to Sesshomaru.

"Uncle Inuyasha?" they asked in unison.

"Umm, well I adopted her." Sesshomaru replied to all the stares he was getting. Just then the group walked through two huge gates into a beautiful garden. Then the boy led them into a large throne room, where a man and woman sat.

"Welcome friends. I am Lord Ukaran, and this is my wife Arugak, and my youngest son Tnafni." Ukaran stated.

"Hi I'm Kagome, the woman with the giant boomerang is Sango, the man next to her is Miroku, the girl with two tails and cat ears is Kilala, this boy on my shoulder is Shippo, the little girl is Rin, and the man with the crescent moon on his forehead is Sesshomaru." Kagome introduced.

"Hey, Kagome!!" Inuyasha said a little frustrated.

"Oh and that's Inuyasha." She said with no emotion in her voice.

"Nice to make your acquaintance. We were wondering if you would do a favour for us." Ukaran started.

"Sure what is it?" Sango questioned.

"Well you see our kingdom has been under attack by strange creatures for two years now. So we were wondering if you would help us destroy them." Ukaran asked. The eight of them grouped in a circle to discuss what to do.

"We should help them guys." Shippo stated.

"I agree." Kilala replied.

"And I say we don't help and just leave." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ya, I don't trust these people one bit." Sesshomaru said.

"All in favour of helping say 'I'." Kagome said. With that Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Kagome, Miroku, and Rin said in unison, "I." Then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had angry expressions on their faces. Kagome turned around.

"We would all love to help you guys out." She said with a warm smile on her face.

"Great, now my daughter Anak will show you to the rooms you will be resting in." Ukaran said. Then a young girl, no older than ten showed them to their temporary bedrooms.

**That night in the back of the castle**

Everyone stood outside packing the remainder of their things to fight the creatures. "Please wait!" they heard Ukaran yell. The group turned to see him approaching them.

"Please bring my daughter and two best warriors." He said revealing two young men and a woman.

"Hi I'm Uoykik, and this is Uramoruj and his older brother Uramoregak." Uoykik said. Then the eleven set out to find the creatures.

"Umm, Uramoruj why do you and your brother want to kill these creatures so bad?" Kagome questioned with Shippo on her shoulder.

"Well, we lost our parents to them." Uramoruj replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorr..." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence before Uramoregak cut her off.

"Shut up." He yelled quietly. That ticked Inuyasha off.

"Don't talk to Kagome like that!" he snapped. _'No one talks to my Kagome like that.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Well, we are nearing the last sighting grounds and if you want her to get eaten then by all means keep on talking." Uramoregak said.

"Yes, the creatures find their prey using sound." Uoykik explained to them. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Make sure we stay together because the creatures attack in a group." She continued. When Shippo heard that part he got off Kagome and onto Miroku's shoulder. Kagome turned to whisper to Uramoruj, when she noticed that he wasn't there anymore.

"Uramoruj?" Kagome quietly called out. No one noticed her stop.

"There are six of these creatures so stay alert." Uoykik explained.

Kagome slowly walked back the direction they had come from to see Uramoruj on the ground.

"Uramoruj, are you ok?" Kagome asked kneeling down next to him.

"Lady Kagome? What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"I came to get you." She replied with a warm smile.

"My ankle is stuck." He replied trying to move it from under the rock. Then all of the sudden there was a loud, vicious howl. "Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"W...w...what the heck... heck was that?" Kagome asked with fear behind her voice.

"That was the creatures." Uramoruj replied.

**Uhh. Such a cliffy. I'll update A.S.A.P. Please review I would like to get some feedback.**


	5. the creatures and the battle

**Meeting Pegasus**

**Hey everyone I just wanted to say that I won't be updating until next weekend. Anyways here's the next chapter. I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own any Inuyasha characters.**

_Kartron- Hello, you created me!_

**Me- Oh ya. Except Kartron.**

**Chapter Five- The creatures and the battle**

The howls echoed throughout the forest. The Inu group all looked around trying to pin point the opposition the howl came from. "What was that?" Miroku asked.

"It was the creatures. What do you think it was?" Uramoregak stated/asked. Everyone started to pull out their weapons.

"Hey where are Kagome and Uramoruj?" Shippo questioned looking around for his mom like figure.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"She and Uramoruj are both missing." Kilala stated.

"We don't have time to find them." Uoykik exclaimed.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled. But before Uoykik could say anything four dog-like lion creatures jumped out from the bushes and surrounded the group. They all readied their weapons to fight. _'Kagome just stay safe. I promise I'll come and get you, my love.'_ Inuyasha thought while raising Tetsusaige.

**With Kagome and Uramoruj**

Kagome had just gotten the rock off Uramoruj's ankle, when out of the bushes to creatures jumped out. They started to approach the duo. "Kagome duck!" he yelled pulling out his sword. Kagome dropped to the ground just as Uramoruj stabbed the creature in the eye. Then suddenly something grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against a tree. Kagome was gasping for air and started screaming for Inuyasha in her head.

'_Inuyasha please help me. I can't breathe I need you to come and save me.' _Kagome thought. Then she saw Uramoruj stab the other creature through the heart with his sword.

**Back with the main group's fight**

"We're getting nowhere with this." Sesshomaru said with Inuyasha beside him and Rin behind them. Then they all saw Uramoregak being torn into two pieces.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Uoykik yelled tears running down her face. She then stabbed the creature through the forehead, killing it, and then held the top half of Uramoregak close to her body. Sango and Miroku killed their creature by cutting it in half with some sutras and Hiraikotsu. Shippo and Kilala killed their creature by burning it and cutting it into pieces. Then everyone, except Uoykik turned towards the last creature.

'_Kagome just hang in there a little longer. I will get to you I promise.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

**Kagome and Uramoruj's fight**

"Let her go!" Uramoruj yelled. The creature dropped Kagome and turned to face him. Then it ran at Uramoruj sharpening its' claws and fangs. Uramoruj charged at the creature but before he could even make a move got his head cut off.

"Uhh! That is so gross." Kagome said out loud. The creature then turned towards her. Kagome quickly got to her feet and readied her bow and strung an arrow. The creature slowly closed the interval between them. Kagome released the bow string and sent the arrow flying right into the creature's heart. But no more than half a second after the arrow hit its' target the creature pounced. When it landed on Kagome it dug its' claws into her sides and bit into the crock of her neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs until she blacked out from pain.

**Back with the main group**

They just had killed the last creature when they heard an ear piercing scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" asked a scared Shippo. Everyone just shrugged.

'_Wait! Kagome and Uramoruj were alone and that scream sounded like...' _"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled right before running in the direction of the scream. _'Please be alright Kagome. You can't die and leave me.'_

**Oh another cliffy. And also I left it there because if I wrote anymore then it would ruin the next chapter. I hope you liked. Please review. Until next time, Byes!**


	6. After the battle

**Meeting Pegasus**

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with school and I lost the notebook with the story in it. Anyways here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own any Inuyasha characters except Kartron.**

_Kartron__- Finally you remember that you created and own me._

**Me****- Shut up! I forget easily.**

_Kartron__- Ya I see that. Anyways, on with the story._

**Chapter Six- After the battle**

Inuyasha was running as fast as his half demon legs would take him. _'Damn, How didn't I realize she wasn't with the group?'_ he thought when he arrived at a clearing. A few moments later the rest of the group appeared. When they looked around they saw Uramoruj on the ground with no head with a creature dead next to him. Then Inuyasha noticed Kagome with a dead creature on top of her.

The strong scent of her blood hit his nose. "Kagome!" he shouted running over to her. He and Sesshomaru were able to pry it's fangs out of her shoulder, while Miroku and Sango got its claws out of her sides. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style **(Sesshomaru did the same with Rin because she has an injured leg)** and ran back to the castle as fast as he could, with the group behind him. None of them really thought about the creatures, all they cared about was Kagome. _'Kagome you can't die! I need you with me. Just don't give up on me; I'm going to help you.'_

**Kagome's Dream/nightmare**

Kagome was running through a dark forest. On her trail were six creatures. "Help me, somebody!" she screamed. But there was no response. The creatures were gaining.

"Help me please!" she screamed again. All of the creatures pounced at her.

"NOOOOOOO!!" Kagome shouted. Then all of a sudden, there was a bright light and she was in the forest she had heard Kartron's voice.

"_Are you okay, Lady Kagome?" _Kartron asked her.

"Yes I am, but if I may ask? Where are you?" she questioned, looking around.

"_I'm right in front of you."_ He replied. Kagome looked forward and saw a white Pegasus.

"Kartron?" she questioned. He just shook his head yes in reply. Just as she reached to touch him, spider webs grabbed them both.

"KARTRON!!" she screamed. Then everything went dark.

**End of nightmare/dream**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed. She shot up and was sweating bullets.

"Kagome, take it easy." Inuyasha said with a concerned voice.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned looking at him confused.

"Ya it's me. Are you alright?" he asked moving next to her. She nodded her head but then felt the pain in her shoulder and sides.

"What happened?" she asked with one hand on her head.

"Well, I found you with a creature dead on top of you. So I brought you back here." Inuyasha stated.

"Oh. Where is my shirt?" she asked when she noticed her torso and shoulder were covered in bandages.

"Right here." Inuyasha said handing it to her. Just after she put it on she winced in pain. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said with concern written on his face.

"I'm okay." She replied trying to stand, but was stopped by Inuyasha.

"No you need to rest." He stated.

"I said I'm okay!" she said with anger in her voice. Kagome walked weakly over to the wall and put her shoes on. She knew she didn't have much strength but she didn't want to be near Inuyasha. She walked out the door with Inuyasha right behind her.

"Wait Kagome you should rest." He said trying to get her to stop.

"SIT!!" she shouted. Then she walked away.

**Outside in the garden**

Kagome's eyes adjusted to the light as she stretched her body. When her eyes did, Kagome saw that she was in a beautiful garden. Everywhere she looked there were lovely trees, bushes, and flowers.

"You like what you see?" asked a male voice. Kagome looked over to her right to see a young man standing there next to her.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was out here." Kagome said a little shocked.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked.

"Oh, maybe just a little. By the way, I'm Kagome." Kagome said.

"Iknihsog's the name and sword fighting's my game." Iknihsog responded.

For twenty minutes they walked around talking about some of their adventures. Then a brown fuzz ball jumped up and hugged Kagome.

"Kagome! You're awake." Yelled Shippo.

"Uh, Shippo, sweety... Still sore." Kagome replied.

"Oh, sorry. I see you met Iknihsog." Shippo said.

"Yup." She said with a warm smile. Then the rest of the group showed up.

"Kagome it's good to see that you're okay. Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Not here as you can see." Kagome said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh, we just thought he'd be with you since he never left your side since he brought you here." Miroku stated. Kagome then looked down at the ground with a guilty look on her face. _'I didn't know he stayed with me the whole time. I'm an idiot.'_ She thought as she walked back towards the castle.

"Hey, Kagome where are you going?" Kilala asked.

"I'm going to find Inuyasha." Kagome replied without stopping.

'_Even though I didn't deserve that sit, I'm just glad she's alive. If Kagome died I don't know what I'd do.'_ Inuyasha thought. Then he heard Kagome calling him.

"Inuyasha!" she paused, "Inuyasha where are you?" Kagome called. Then she came into view.

'_She looks like she's going to collapse any minute now.'_ He thought. Then suddenly she winced in pain and fell towards the ground. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact. But it never came. She opened her eyes to see two muscular arms supporting her body.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Ya it's me. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ya." She replied.

"No you're not. Why'd you want me anyways?" Inuyasha yelled his question.

"I came to apologize but now I don't even know why I should if you're just going to yell at me for no reason." She snapped back, while standing up and walking away. _'He is such a jerk.'_

"Nice one Inuyasha. Tick off the one person who means the world to you." He yelled at himself.

**Well there you have it. This chapter is done. Please review. I'll update A.S.A.P. Until next time, Byes!**


	7. birthday plans

**Meeting Pegasus**

**Disclaimer****- I dont own any of the Inuyasha characters. Except Kartron.**

**Hey everyone Im sorry I havent updated in awhile. My computer was acting weird and I was having a writers block. Anyways heres the next chapter. I hope you like.**

**Chapter Seven- Birthday plans**

**Out in the forest**

Kouga are you sure Narakus out this way. asked Ayame quietly.

Yes, and so is the mutt with his friends. Kouga replied. Ayame stopped dead in her tracks. Kouga stopped and turned to her. What. he asked quietly.

So thats why were are way out here. You came to see **your beloved Kagome!** Ayame yelled at him. Kouga put his hands up in defence.

No thats not it at all. I just picked up their scents, which means that Naraku must be this way because the mutt and his friends are always looking for him. Also, I chose you didnt I. Kouga replied. Ayame started to blush a nice rose red and looked at him smiling. Then they heard two familiar voices.

Kouga, Ayame wait for us! Ginta andHakkaku shouted.

No. You two need to speed up. they shouted in unison. With that the two took off after Narakus scent again.

**Back with the Inu gang**

Okay is everyone all ready to go. Miroku asked the group. Then his hands started to wander to some place they shouldnt have. Sango then slapped him hard on the face.

Pervert! Cant you keep your hands to yourself. she yelled. Everyone else stood there with anime sweat drops on the back of their heads.

Well if everyone is ready then lets go. Sesshomaru stated while he and Inuyasha started to walk away. Everyone else followed. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha leading, Sango and Rin behind them, Miroku and Kilala in the middle, and Kagome and Shippo at the back.

Kagome are you okay. Shippo asked. Kagome didnt hear him because she was lost in her own thoughts.

_Kartron is a Pegasus! I wonder what those spider webs that grabbed us were. _she thought.

Kagome! shouted Shippo.

Huh! Sorry Shippo, did you say something. she asked a little embarrassed when everyone turned to look at her.

Ya. I asked if you were ok. Shippo repeated.

Yes. she replied with a warm smile on her face. Uhh, I sense two jewel shards approaching fast. Kagome stated. _3……2……1._ she counted in her head. Then two tornadoes appeared.

Yo. said Kouga and Ayame in unison.

What do you want you mangy wolf. Inuyasha growled to Kouga.

What did you just call Me. Kouga asked just as angry.

You heard me. You flee back. Inuyasha replied. With that Kouga and Inuyasha started to fight each other. Everyone else just watched them shaking their heads at the twos stupidity.

We were just wondering if any of you have seen Naraku nearby. Ayame questioned.

No Ayame we havent. We were helping the nearby village fight off six creatures and now were heading back to Kaedes village to rest up. Kilala replied.

Oh, ok we were just wondering. Ayame said.

Well we have to leave now. Sesshomaru said grabbing Inuyasha by the ear when he walked by.

Ow. Let go of my ear you jerk. Inuyasha shouted. Everyone else followed after them. Kagome and Rin waved goodbye and left with the rest of them.

**A week later at Kaedes village**

Kagomes birthday is tomorrow. We have to make sure she doesnt know what we are up to. So she cant be here for the rest of the day. Kilala stated.

Now that I think about it. I havent seen lady Kagome all morning. Rin stated.

_Where did she go._ Inuyasha thought a little concerned.

**Out in Inuyasha Forest**

Where am I. I dont recognize anything. Kagome said to herself. She looked around to see if there was anything familiar around. Kagome started to walk in the opposite direction of the village, but she thought she was going the right way. _No, this is just like when I was a little girl. No Kagome get a hold of yourself. Just remain calm._ she thought when she noticed the sun was setting. She was suppose to be back at the village hours ago. Im lost. Kagome finally admitted with tears streaming down her face. Kagome was tired, hungry, but most of all scared.

**Back at Kaedes village**

Its getting late. Kagome should have been back hours ago. Sango stated with concern in her voice.

Ill go find her. Inuyasha stated while running into the forest that was named after him. _Damn! I should have never have let her leave the village without me. Kagome please be safe._ he thought worry filling his entire body. As he ran deeper into the forest he got even more worried. _What is she doing this far out in the forest._ he thought.

_No! I hate being alone! This is just like when I was a child but this time no one knows where I am._ Kagome thought as she fell to her knees crying even harder. Then she heard someone calling her name in the distance.

Kagome!! They paused, Kagome where the heck are you. the person yelled. Then she figured out who it was.

_Inuyasha came to get me. _she thought happily. Inuyasha! she shouted back. Then Inuyasha jumped out in front of her.

Kagome what the heck are yo….. he couldnt finish his sentence before Kagome clung to him crying. No Kagome, please dont cry. You know I cant stand to see you cry. he said while wrapping one arm around her waist while the other was cradling her head.

Im…… sorry…….Inu……Yasha. Kagome said through sobs. Inuyasha gently stroked her hair to get her to calm down.

What the heck are you doing way out here anyway. he questioned.

I was on a walk and on the way back I went the wrong way and got lost. she replied.

Okay, lets get back to the village. he said taking her hand in his. A dark red blush crossed both their faces. They walked back to Kaedes hut hand in hand.

**Well thats that chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time. Byes!**


	8. kagome's birthday

**Meeting Pegasus**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own any Inuyasha characters besides Kartron.**

**Hey everyone. Sorry about not updating in a while. I lost my notebook so I couldn't continue the story. Anyways here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter Eight- Kagome's Birthday**

Inuyasha and Kagome were almost back at the village. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm?" was his response.

"Why were you the one who came to get me? I mean one of the others could have come but you did. Why?" she asked looking at him.

'_I can't tell her the real reason. I'm not ready yet.' _He thought. "Well I couldn't let anything happen to you, because then we wouldn't be able to find jewel shards." He replied.

"Oh. Is that so?" Kagome asked with anger and hurt in her voice. She released his hand and walked ahead of him.

"Kagome? Hey wait up." He tried to catch up to her.

"Inuyasha..... Sit boy, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, siiit!" Kagome shouted before storming off to Kaede's hut.

Kagome moved the curtain and walked inside to be tackled by a brown fuzz ball. "Kagome! You're okay!" Shippo said happily.

"Yes Shippo, I'm okay. I just got lost, but Inuyasha found me." Kagome replied hugging him.

"Which reminds me Kagome? Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh. He just hanging around in the forest." She stated. Kaede handed Kagome a bowl of stew. "Thanks." She said. Throughout dinner everyone talked among themselves except Kagome who was too lost in her thoughts.

'_Looks like I was right. I am just a shard detector too Inuyasha. I should just go home and never come back. Inuyasha then could be with Kikyou without me in the way.' _She thought. Everyone was now getting ready for bed. _'Yes, I've decided. I'll leave early in the morning.'_ Kagome thought before falling asleep.

**Out in the forest with Inuyasha**

"Damn it! I'm such an idiot! Why do I always say the things that hurt her?" He yelled at himself. "That's all I ever seem to do, hurt her." He continued. "I'll just tell her I'm sorry in the morning." He told himself before closing his eyes but keeping his senses on high alert.

**Kagome's dream**

"Kartron are you here?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, I'm right here Lady Kagome." Kartron responded.

"May I ask what the heck those spider webs were the last time we spoke?" she asked with confusion in her voice.

"They belong to the one who has captured me." He replied.

"And that would be?" Kagome asked again.

"He is...." He couldn't finish his sentence before spider webs were grabbing both of them.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed before everything went black.

**End of dream**

She snapped her eyes open and shot up into a sitting position. _'Okay I'm going home now.'_ Kagome thought. In a few minutes her things were packed and she was out the door.

Inuyasha sat on the branch of the tree. Suddenly he saw Kagome walking by with all her things and no jewel fragment. _'She's not going home forever is she? No, I won't let her.' _He thought. Inuyasha leapt down in front of her making her jump.

"You scared me half to death, Inuyasha." She said angrily.

"Sorry." He replied. When she tried to walk past him, he grabbed her by the arm.

"Let me go." She whispered.

"Why are you leaving Kagome? It's your birthday." He asked with some confusion in his voice.

"I don't have to tell you. Besides I thought you never wanted to see me again?" she spat. He winced at the thought of her leaving forever.

"Look I'm sorry I said all those things. I didn't mean them. Now will you please stay? Everyone worked really hard to make today special for you and they will be heartbroken if you leave." He said. Kagome hated guilt trips. She sighed.

"Fine I'll stay." She replied, slowly limping back to the hut.

**Later that day**

Kagome woke up when the sun hit her eyes. She slowly sat up and winced in pain. _'Damn my injuries still haven't healed.'_ She thought just when Sango walked in.

"Good morning, Kagome. Happy Birthday." Sango said.

"Thanks Sango." She replied. Sango then gave Kagome her breakfast then walked outside.

'_After today I'm going home and not coming back. I'm sorry everyone but this isn't where I belong, and nothing is going to change my mind.' _She thought while finishing her meal. She then went into the back room and got changed into clean clothes. When she came back out Kilala was cleaning up. "Oh Kilala I can help you if you want." She offered.

"No that's alright and besides you are not going to do any work today. By the way, Happy Birthday." Kilala said with a grin. Kagome nodded and walked outside. As soon as she exited the hut she was hugged by a brown fuzz ball.

"Kagome! Happy Birthday!" Shippo shouted.

"Thank you Shippo." She replied setting him down. When she glanced around, everyone was with Kaede except Inuyasha and Kilala. Kagome walked over. "Good morning." She said with a warm smile.

"Happy Birthday." Everyone except Sesshomaru said in unison.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked.

"We haven't seen him since yesterday." Miroku said.

"Oh." Kagome said sadly. _'So he asks me to stay then just takes off. That's real nice of him.'_ She thought a frown forming on her face.

"Lady Kagome are you alright?" Rin asked.

"Yes I'm okay." Kagome replied.

"Shopping time!" Sango and Kilala shouted.

"Huh?" Kagome asked. They were already dragging her away with Rin in tow.

**At the party**

"Come on Kagome hurry up." Sango said.

"Okay." Was her reply. She was in the back room changing into the kimono Sango got for her to wear for the party. Soon everyone came in with their gifts.

"Where's Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's getting changed." Kilala answered. Just then Kagome walked out in a navy blue kimono that went to her knees, with long sleeves, and silver flowers going up the side. Inuyasha stared at Kagome in awe. When Kagome looked over at him, he looked away turning to hold back the blush that threatened to creep upon his cheeks.

First the all sat and ate dinner. Taking among themselves. Inuyasha stole glances of Kagome whenever he could thinking she didn't notice him. As soon as they finished eating the presents were brought over. The first one was a small box. "Who's it from?" Rin questioned.

"There's no name." Kagome stated before opening. Inside was a charm bracelet. The next gift was from Shippo. It was a baby blue hooded cloak with roses on the hood and bottom. "Aww. It's beautiful. Thank you Shippo." Kagome said giving him a hug.

"You're welcome." He said.

The next gift was from Kilala. It was a small hand bag with a star on it to put small items in. "Thanks Kilala." She said hugging her. Kilala just giggled. Then it was Miroku's gift, which was a gold pendant that said 'best friends forever' on the back. Sango's gift was a beautiful pink and purple kimono. The two hugged. Next was Sesshomaru and Rin's gift. It was a silver comb with diamonds on it. Kagome hugged Rin and just nodded her thanks to Sesshomaru.

Finally it was Inuyasha's gift. Which was a beautiful pearl necklace and bracelet. "Oh. They're beautiful Inuyasha thank you." She said giving him a big hug.

"No problem." Inuyasha replied. He then brought his head down and whispered in her ear, "Meet me at the waterfall." After that everyone started to clean up.

"Hey wait a minute! How come I didn't get a hug?" Miroku asked/shouted. Everyone glared at him. "What?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads at his stupidity.

"Well we have nothing else planned so you can do whatever you want Lady Kagome." Rin stated. Kagome nodded.

"I'm going to go for a walk." She said before exiting the hut and head to the waterfall.

**Well that's all for this chapter. Just so you people know there will be a sequel. I just haven't thought of a title yet. Anyways, hope you liked it. Please review. Until next time. Byes!**


	9. new beginnings and old secrets

**Meeting Pegasus**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything of Inuyasha. Except for Kartron.**

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with school. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Nine-New Beginnings and Old Secrets**

Kagome slowly made her way to the waterfall, to meet Inuyasha. _'I wonder why Inuyasha wanted me to come to the waterfall.'_ She thought. When she finally got there, Kagome couldn't see Inuyasha anywhere. "Where is he?" she asked herself.

"Damn you're slow." Inuyasha said from the tree he was sitting in.

"So why did you want to meet me here?" Kagome asked as he jumped down next to her.

"Well.....I.....Uhh." he stuttered. '_Why can't I tell her? Maybe I should give her the shard first.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"You what?" she questioned. Inuyasha reached in the sleeve of his kimono and pulled out the jewel shard he was carrying. He took the jewel fragment from around her neck and put the shard in its place. Right after that Kagome started to cry.

"Kagome what's wrong? Please don't cry." He said while pulling her into his embrace.

"I don't want to finish the jewel. I don't want things to change." She replied, crying into his chest.

"Who said things will change?" Inuyasha asked her softly.

"You! You'll use the jewel to become a full demon. Then it will disappear. Then I'll never see you again." Came her muffled response.

"What if I use the jewel to become full human, instead of full demon?" he questioned.

I don't want that either. Kikyou wanted that, not me. I want you to stay the way you are because I love you as both." She replied. Suddenly she went stiff in his arms. _'I just told him the one thing I was never going to. I'm such an idiot.'_ She thought while slowly pulling away.

'_She loves me? I can't believe it. She loves me back.'_ He thought. Inuyasha was about to tell her when he saw Kagome running away from him the fastest she could. "Kagome wait! Come back!" he yelled taking off after her.

'_I told him. He probably thinks I'm the stupidest girl ever. How could I have said that? He loves Kikyou.'_ Kagome thought. Suddenly she tripped over a large stone. She closed her eyes to wait for impact but it never came. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's concerned face. She then realized one of his arms was under her leg while the other was under her shoulders.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked while thinking, _'Good thing I'm twice as fast as her or that fall could have seriously hurt her.'_

"Yes I'm fine." Kagome replied while starting to climb out of Inuyasha's hold. This caused him to pull her close to his chest so she couldn't move. "Inuyasha put me down please." Kagome asked.

"Why so you can run away from me again?" he questioned her with a hurt tone.

"Well.....I.....Uhh." Kagome stuttered.

"Kagome don't you get it?" Inuyasha asked. She just looked at her with confused eyes. "I love you, Kagome." He stated while rubbing his forehead against hers.

"You what? How.....when.....I..." Kagome stuttered again. Just then he kissed her on the lips with all the love and passion he had for her. After a moment to get over her shock, Kagome kissed back with just as much passion as Inuyasha. They finally pulled back for some much needed air. "Umm, Inuyasha can you put me down?" she asked.

"Uhh, yeah. Sorry." Inuyasha replied while setting her down on her feet. Kagome and Inuyasha walked back towards the hut.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"What?" he replied.

"Never mind." Kagome said. Just then he reached over and took her hand in his. They continued to walk back hand in hand.

**Back at the hut**

"I still wonder what happened to Kagome that night." Miroku stated.

"Yes. It was so...." Sango trailed off when Inuyasha and Kagome came. They were surprised to see them holding hands.

"I'm going to bed." Kagome stated. She kissed Inuyasha on the cheek then went to her sleeping bag. In a few moments she was asleep.

"Yeah, we're going to bed as well." Sango and Miroku said. They both got up and went to bed, leaving Sesshomaru and Inuyasha alone.

"Did you finally tell her little brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Feh." Was Inuyasha's response as he looked away. Then they both noticed a faint white glow around Kagome.

**Kagome's Dream**

'Kartron. Where are you?" Kagome asked.

"Right here." He replied while flying down from the sky.

"Now may you answer some questions?" Kagome asked.

"Well, for starters, I am a childhood friend from your dreams. Secondly, I need your help to escape. Finally the webs belong to an evil demon that you know." Kartron replied. Kagome was just about to ask another question when the wind started to pick up bringing her hair for the ride.

"What the heck?" she asked herself. Then she and Kartron were sucked into a tornado. Suddenly everything went back.

**End of dream**

She slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha staring down at her. "What?" she asked while sitting up.

You had a......" before he could finish, Sango covered his mouth.

"Umm. Inuyasha can we talk to you?" she asked while yanking him outside with Kilala and Miroku in tow.

"What's with them?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. He just shrugged. _'What are they trying to hide?'_ she thought. Shippo and Rin poked their heads in.

"What's with them?" Shippo asked. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru shrugged. With that the two kids went back to playing.

**In the forest**

"What the heck is your problem?" Inuyasha asked once Sango removed her hand from his mouth.

"You can't tell her about the white glow." Miroku stated.

"Wait you guys knew?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes we knew." Sango said calmly.

"We don't want to worry her that's all." Kilala stated.

"You could have at least told me." Inuyasha shouted a little less angry.

"Sorry." They said in unison. Just then they heard rustling in the bushes. They all jumped scared out of their wits.

"Oops. Sorry, my bad." Kagome said.

"Kagome what's up?" Sango asked her friend like sister.

"I just came to tell you guys that I'm going home for a couple of days." Kagome replied. At her friends nodes she walked towards the well. When she got there she noticed Inuyasha following her. "What are you doing Inuyasha?" she asked a little confused.

"I came to get a proper goodbye." Inuyasha said with a sly smile.

"Oh, you mean this." She said right before kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back. After a few moments the pulled back for some air.

"Now that's a goodbye." He stated. She kissed him on last time before jumping through the well. The familiar blue light engulfed her. Soon Kagome landed on solid ground. She began to climb the ladder out of the well. When she reached the top she opened the door to the mini shrine. Just then she heard voices inside the house. Kagome opened the door and walked inside.

"I'm home." She shouted.

"Welcome home, Kagome." Her mom said while hugging her.

"Well, well, well. Looks like baby sis came home." Said a voice. Kagome looked up to see the one person from her time that she never wanted to see.

"Cohin?" she asked.

"Hey." He said with an evil smirk.

'_But he was put in juvie for what he did to me. Why did they let him come back?'_

**A week Later**

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror after whipping it with her towel. She had bruises all over her body not to mention the injuries from those creatures.

'_I look like crap. It's just like before. Cohin is beating me and blaming me for getting sent to juvie.'_ She thought sadly to herself. She wrapped the towel around her and went to her room. She got dressed and put make-up over the big bruise on her cheek and on the other smaller ones on her face. Kagome then grabbed her bag and ran down stairs. "Bye mom, I'm leaving." She shouted.

Kagome ran into the mini shrine and jumped in the well. _'I'm going home.'_ She thought happily as the blue light engulfed her.

**Well that was that chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time. Byes!**


	10. Kikyou's Revenge

**Meeting Pegasus**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own any Inuyasha characters. ******

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Ten- Kikyou's Revenge**

When Kagome hit solid ground she heard her friends' voices. "Inuyasha?" she called up. Soon after the half demon was down in the well beside her.

"It took you long enough." He stated a bit annoyed. Then he picked her up bridal style and jumped out of the well. Inuyasha put her and noticed the sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong Kagome?" he questioned.

"Nothing. I'm fine, I'm just a little sore." She replied with the best fake smile she could make.

'_She's hiding something from me.' _Inuyasha thought. Everyone started to walk back to the village but Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm stopping her. "What are you hiding?" he asked.

"It's nothing. Why do you always have to be so dramatic Inuyasha?!" she asked/yelled.

"Well excuse me for worrying about the woman I love!" he yelled back. With that he ran off into the forest leaving a guilty Kagome behind.

Later that Day

'_Maybe I was a little hard on Inuyasha. He was only looking out for me.'_ She thought sadly. Then she heard screaming coming from close by. Kagome ran to where the screaming was coming from to see Rin running from a giant ogre demon right behind her! Just then Rin tripped over a rock and the demon was about to crush her. Kagome quickly ran up and put up a barrier to protect them. "Crush little girl." The demon yelled.

"Rin run and get help. I'll hold him off." Kagome ordered.

Rin nodded and ran. _'Hurry Rin! I don't know how long I can hold this.' _Kagome thought as the demon pounded on the barrier slowly weakening it.

Back at Kaede's hut

"Where are Rin and Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he scanned the room when entering.

"Rin went to the stream to get water and Kagome went to apologize to you." Sango replied a little confused.

"You mean you mean met Kagome out there?" Kilala asked.

"No." Inuyasha stated a little worried. Just then Rin ran in panting.

"Rin? What happened?" Sesshomaru asked going over to her.

"An...ogre demon.......attacked.....me, and.....cut...ting it short.........Kagome's....back there.....fight....ing it." Rin explained through gasps of breath. Before anyone could say anything Inuyasha was already running off to help Kagome. Everyone ran after him.

The barrier was just about to break when Kagome heard Inuyasha yell her name, "Kagome!" The demon hit the barrier breaking it. Then it went to crush Kagome, but before it could touch her, Inuyasha moved Kagome out of the way. Just when the demon turned they heard Sango.

"Hiraikotsu!" she shouted. The demon's arm was cut off. Sesshomaru then used 'dragon strike' while Inuyasha used 'wind scar' disinigrating it.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked while sheathing Tetsusaiga. Kagome only nodded yes. When she tried to stand Kagome fell to her knees with a small scream. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said worriedly while gripping her shoulders.

"I'm okay. Could you rest help me stand. That barrier kinda wore me out." She asked Inuyasha. He nodded and helped her up. The group slowly walked back to the hut talking amounst themselves. "Inuyasha?" Kagome finally asked.

"Hmmm?" was his only response. Kagome smiled a little to herself.

"I'm sorry. You know, about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were only trying to make sure I was okay." Kagome replied sadly.

"It's alright Kagome." Inuyasha said, kissing her cheek.

That night

The group sat around Kaede's hut talking about how they were going to locate Naraku. Inuyasha sat in the corner of the hut just staring out into space.

"Here Inuyasha. You need to eat too." Kagome said giving him a bowl of instant noodles.

"Huh? Oh, thanks Kagome." Inuyasha replied. Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She went over and sat with the others around the fire. About half way through dinner Inuyasha started sniffing the air. "Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.

"I'll be back later." Inuyasha said before taking off into the night. _'That's Kikyou's scent._' He thought while heading towards it. Everyone looked over at Kagome.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Kagome said before walking outside. She then followed the soul collectors.

He arrived at the sacred tree, to see Kikyou standing there. "Inuyasha." Kikyou said with an evil smirk on her face.

"What do you want." Inuyasha asked a little uneasy. Kikyou started to approach him.

"It's time you knew what it's like to be without the one you love." She replied.

"What?" Inuyasha was now really confused. Kikyou was right in fornt of him with her sleeve off her shoulder. Then Kikyou kissed him, using her hand to hold his head in place. Inuyasha tried to get Kikyou off him but she wouldn't let go. He then felt Kikyou smirk against his lips. That's when the scent of salt hit his nose.

'_Oh no! Kagome!' _he thought when finally getting Kikyou off him. Inuyasha then took off after Kagome. "Kagome wait!" Inuyasha shouted after her. But Kagome didn't stop, she just ran faster.

'_I'm so stupid to think he love me and not Kikyou. That he had finally let her go. Why did I have to fall in love with him?'_ she thought as she ran into the hut. Kagome grabbed her bag, said good bye and sorry, and then ran to the well. As soon as she reached the clearing Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Kagome please don't leave. It's not what you think. I didn......." Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome smacking him.

"No! I'm not listening to you anymore! All you ever do is lye to me!" she shouted. Kagome then pulled on the jewel fragment around her neck breaking the chain and threw it at the ground. She then shoved Inuyasha. "Get **your beloved Kikyou** to help you finish the jewel. I hope you have a happy life, because **I'm never coming back**!" she shouted as fresh tears ran down her face.

She went to jump in the well but Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kagome don't leave. I **need you**. **I love you**." He said. Kagome struggled in his arms until she got loose. Then jumped in the well before he could stop her. _'No! Come back. Kagome come back to me.'_ Inuyasha thought as tears formed in his eyes. Then his face went hard. "Kikyou!" he growled out coldly. He then ran off to find Kikyou.

Back In Kagome's Time

Kagome climbed out of the well, ran through the house and into her bedroom. She fell onto her bed crying. _'Why did I have to fall in love with Inuyasha?'_ she thought before falling asleep. Little did she know, that Cohin was watching her from the door.

'_You will pay little sister. Pay for sending me to juvie.'_ He thought before walking off to his room.

**There you have it. I know I left it with another cliffy. Anyways I'll update as soon as I can. Please review.**


	11. The unknown Follower

**Meeting Pegasus**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters besides Kartron and Cohin.**

**Hey everyone, I hope you like my story so far. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but it is Christmas vacation, so give me a break. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Eleven- The unknown follower**

A Week Later

Everyone sat in Kaede's hut waiting for Kagome to return. "What if she never comes back?" Shippo asked in tears. Sango walked over to him and scooped him into her arms.

"It's okay Shippo. Kagome just needs time on her own to calm down. I'm sure she'll be back soon." Sango soothed. Right then Inuyasha stood up and headed towards the door.

"Uncle Inuyasha, where are you going?" Rin asked.

"I'm going to bring Kagome back." Inuyasha said before he ran to the well. Once he got there he jumped through and the blue light surrounded him. _'Kagome please come back. It wasn't what you think.'_ Inuyasha thought before he hit solid ground. Just then he smelt smoke and blood. _'Kagome!!'_ he thought as he leapt out of the well. When Inuyasha opened the shrine door, he saw the ruins of Kagome's house.

"Kagome!?" he yelled. No response came. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted even louder, with tears forming in his eyes. _'No. She was killed, and I promised to protect her with my life.' _He thought as one tears slipped down his cheek. Then the smell of salt water hit his nose. Inuyasha followed the scent until he got to the sacred tree. And there on the ground was Kagome crying. She was covered in blood, burns, and bruises.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said just above a whisper. She looked up at him with anger, betrayal, hurt, fear, and confusion in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered tears still streaming down her face.

"I came to apologize to you. Then I saw this. What happened here anyways?" Inuyasha asked while kneeling down in front of her.

"Cohin killed everyone. I'm the only one left. And when he finds out I didn't die in the fire he'll come back and kill me." Kagome said as even more tears fell from her eyes.

'_No. I won't let this Cobin kill my Kagome. I'll kill him for doing this to her.' _Inuyasha thought angrily. "Then come back with me to the feudal era. That way this Cobin can't hurt you again." Inuyasha stated.

"Why?! So you can break my heart again?" Kagome asked while placing her hand on her heart as fresh tears leaked down her face. Inuyasha then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No. So I can protect you. And listen about the whole Kikyou thing, you don't understand what happened." Inuyasha started to explain but Kagome cut him off.

"I understand perfectly. You love her and I'm nothing to you." Kagome said sadly. Inuyasha's arms tightened.

"No! I don't love Kikyou I love you. And you mean **everything** to me. Kikyou was the one who kissed me to break us up." Inuyasha explained.

"How....how do I know you're telling the truth?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked down at her. He then lifted her chin with one finger.

"By this." Inuyasha said right before he kissed her on the lips. After a few moments Kagome kissed him back. Soon though they pulled back for some much needed air. "So do you believe me?" Inuyasha asked with hope in his voice. Kagome nodded.

"I believe you. Let's go home my love." She said hugging him tightly.

'_Thank you Kagome.'_ Inuyasha thought. Just then Kagome gasped in pain. "Kagome?" he asked. Before Kagome could even reply she fainted. Inuyasha caught her. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said. She didn't reply. _'Her injuries must have gotten to her. She could die from blood loss.'_ He thought before picking her up bridal style and running to the well.

At Kaede's hut

"What's taking him so long to bring her back?" Shippo asked angrily.

"Shippo calm down, would ya? He'll be back when he's back." Kilala stated.

"They're back." Sesshomaru said. Just then Inuyasha walked in carrying Kagome in his arms.

"What happened to her?" Asked a concerned and worried Sango.

"Someone in her time killed her family and is trying to kill her." Inuyasha stated, while looking at Kagome.

"Here Inuyasha, bring Kagome into the back room." Kaede instructed. She moved the curtain out of his way and pointed to the bead in the middle of the room. Inuyasha carefully laid Kagome down and sat next to her. Kaede left the room to make the ointment for her injuries. _'This Cobin will never hurt Kagome again. I'll make sure of it.'_ Inuyasha thought.

About an hour later Kaede and Sango walked in to mend her wounds. Then Rin came in with a bucket and cloth. "Inuyasha, ye need to leave so we can aid Kagome." Kaede said. Inuyasha nodded and left the room.

'_Please be okay Kagome. I can't lose you.' _He thought.

"Kaede these burns are bad. She won't be able to move for a while." Sango stated.

"Ai, probably for a week or more. For the new and old injuries are very bad." Kaede replied.

An Hour Later

The entire group sat waiting for the three ladies to come out and tell them Kagome was okay. _'Please be okay. You can't die and leave me.' _Inuyasha thought. Just then Kaede, Sango, and Rin came out.

"Is she going to be alright?" Shippo asked.

"Ai, she will be. Inuyasha, ye should be by her side." Kaede replied/stated. Inuyasha nodded and went into the back room. As soon as he got in there he sat down next to Kagome. About five minutes later Sango walked into the room carrying a bowl.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Kaede said to have Kagome to drink it and it will help relieve her pain." Sango said while placing the bowl next to him. With that Sango left the room. Inuyasha felt his heart sink because of the pained expression on Kagome's face. _'Kagome, I wish you were awake. Just so some of the guilt will go away.'_ He thought.

Inuyasha then noticed the dark bruise that was on her cheek. _'Did this Cobin punk do this to her? I'm gonna kill HIM!' _Inuyasha thought angrily. Just then he heard Kagome moan as her eyes fluttered open.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah, I'm right here. Don't worry." Inuyasha replied while taking her hand.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Kagome, I need you to drink this." Inuyasha said while supporting her body.

"Thanks." She whispered. Inuyasha then laid her back down.

"You have to stay put for a week. So you don't further hurt yourself." Inuyasha stated.

"Okay." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

Kagome's dream

Kagome slowly walked through the forest looking for Kartron. _'Where's Kartron. I know he's here somewhere.'_ She thought. Just then Kartron flew down and landed in front of her.

"Lady Kagome, it's good to see you again." Kartron said while resting his head on her shoulder. Kagome wrapped her arms around him.

"It's good to see you too." Kagome replied.

"I still need you to come and save me." Kartron said.

"But how can I save you, if one I don't know where you are, and two I'm too badly injured to move?" Kagome asked.

"I was captured by Naraku. Also I can wait for you to heal." Kartron stated.

"Thanks. I will come and save you. I promise." Kagome said hugging him. Just then spider webs pulled them away from each other. Then everything went black.

End of dream

Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha asleep in the corner. "Huh?" she gasped.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while staring at her.

"I sense a jewel shard approaching the village." She said.

"Okay. We'll deal with it. You stay here and don't move." Inuyasha replied leaving the room.

"Be careful, my love." Kagome whispered. About twenty minutes later Inuyasha came in with a jewel shard and the fragment.

"Here Kagome." Inuyasha said while putting the jewel fragment around her neck.

"What took you so long?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha started to explain. Little did they know, there was a person watching them from the trees.

A Week Later

"Are you sure you're okay Kagome?" Kilala asked.

"Yes, I 'm fine. Really." Kagome replied.

"Okay let's go find jewel shards and Naraku." Sesshomaru ordered. With that the group left Kaede's hut. Inuyasha stayed by Kagome's side the whole time. Little did they know that Naraku was watching them from Kana's mirror.

"Do you sense jewel shards Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"No but I have a feeling we're being watched." Kagome said while looking directly at where Kana's mirror was but didn't see anything.

"Someone's following us." Sesshomaru stated. Just then a young woman jumped out from the tree line. She had gold eyes, long silver hair that was in a low ponytail, silver dog ears, and a blue robe with a sword at her side.

"Hey." She said politely. Just when Sango was about to throw Hiraikotsu Inuyasha walked in front of her.

"Ina? Is that you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey, Yashie how are you?" Ina asked.

"Good. And don't call me YASHIE!" Inuyasha replied/yelled.

"Wait! You two know each other?" Miroku asked confused.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Ina, these are my friends Miroku, Sango, and Kilala. My adopted niece Rin and adopted brother Shippo. You already know Sesshomaru. And my girlfriend Kagome." Inuyasha introduced.

"Hi." The group replied in unison.

"Hi, I'm Ina. Inuyasha's twin sister." Ina said.

"Wait. Inuyasha you never told me you had a twin sister." Kagome said in hurt voice.

"I guess because I didn't want to tell you." Inuyasha said in a normal voice.

"Oh." Kagome replied.

**Well there you have it. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review. Until next time. Byes.**


	12. Naraku's Return

**Meeting Pegasus**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha besides Kartron and Ina.**

**Hey everyone. Sorry I took so long to update my stories, but I had a writer's block and my microsft word was down. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Twelve- Naraku's Return**

Later That Night

"Hey Miroku, why won't Kagome talk to me?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Well it's probably because you said that you didn't trust anyone with your secret about Ina. Which means, you didn't trust her." Miroku replied before sipping his tea.

"Where is she?" he questioned with regret in his voice.

"She went to the hot spring with Sango, Kilala, Ina, and Shippo to get cleaned up." Sesshomaru said as he stroked Rin's hair as she slept. Inuyasha nodded and headed off to the hotsprings.

_'I'll just explain to her why I didn't tell her about Ina.'_ he thought.

At the hot spring

Inuyasha sat in a tree that was a distance away from the spring so Ina and Kilala wouldn't pick up his scent easily.

"Hey Ina? Who's older, you or Inuyasha?" Kilala inquired.

"Inuyasha's older then I am." Ina replied.

"I have a question? How did you find us?" Sango asked curiously.

"Well I have been searching for Inuyasha for some time now. It was hard following his scent since it lead me to so many different places, but it always lead me back to that village you came from. So I followed his scent until I met up with you guys in the forest." Ina responded with a smile.

"Wow you're good." Kilala said astonished.

"Well we should head back now. Before the guys start to worry. Or Miroku shows up. Which ever one happens first." Sango stated. The others nodded. When they got out Kilala noticed Kagome was still sitting there.

"Hey Kagome! Are you coming?" Kilala asked. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. She got out. Ina, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo were so busy talking that they didn't notice Kagome trail behind them.

_'So Inuyasha didn't trust me enough to tell me about Ina? That jerk!'_ she thought to herself. Just then she sensed Inuyasha up in the tree. "What do you want Inuyasha?" she asked with a harsh tone. He lept down from the tree and landed in front of her.

"Kagome I wanted to apologize to you for not telling you about Ina." he stated ashamed of himself.

"Why didn't you tell me anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Well I.......I'm kind of........" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him confused and moved a little closer to him.

"What?" she asked again.

"I said....'I'm jealous of her'." Inuyasha repeated. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha looked at her. "And what the hell are you laughing about." he asked.

"I'm sorry but you have to admit that is a funny reason not to tell someone you have a twin." Kagome said trying to supress her laughter.

"I don't see why it's so funny." Inuyasha said and crossed his arms.

"Why are you jealous of her anyway?" Kagome questioned after getting her laughter under control.

"Well, you see even though I'm older than her, she's stronger than I am and I didn't want people to pity me because my younger sister is stronger." Inuaysha replied.

"I wouldn't have pitied you. And I don't now. There's now reason for anyone to pity you. There are always going to things that make you and Ina different and it doesn't matter who is the strongest or the fastest. What matters is that you stick together like how a brother and sister should." Kagome said with a warm smile on her face. Inuyasha glanced at her and smiled.

'She always knows exactly what to say to cheer me up.' he thought. "Uh Kagome?" he asked nervously.

"Yes Inuyasha?" she responded.

"Will you be.....uh......will...will you be my mate?" he questioned. Kagome smilled.

"Yes, I will. Nothing will make me happier." she stated/replied.

The Next morning

"Why haven't Kagome and Inuyasha come back yet? What's taking them so long?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo, they'll get here when they get here." Sesshomaru said. Just then Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the forest holding hands. Everyone smiled when they saw them, except Sesshomaru of course. Kilala looked at them confused.

"Kagome, Inuyasha why do your scents mix?" Kilala questioned.

"They mated." Ina and Sesshomaru stated in union. A dark blush crossed both their faces. Inuyasha did his famous 'feh' while Kagome laughed nervously.

"Shall we continue our search now?" Kagome asked trying to change the topic.

"What search?" Ina questioned.

"Our search for the sacred jewel shards and our arch foe Naraku." Sango replied. Right when they were about to leave everyone stiffened when the sensed the fimilar dark aura. Then suddenly a tentacle wrapped around Kagome and Rin which lifted them off the ground.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha shouted.

"RIN!!" Sesshomaru screamed at the same time.

"Well, well, well. Look what I've got here." Naraku said with an evil grin on his face.

"NARAKU!" they group shouted in union. Ina just stared blankly at the evil half demon before them while the rest of the group got ready to attack.

"Let them go! NOW!" Inuaysha shouted while pulling out his sword.

"I can't do that. I need these two for an experiment I'm doing. Until we meet again." Naraku said before he disappeared in a cloud of miasma. The group stood there looking at the spot where the villian had disappeared with their friends. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both growled furiously.

_'Damnit! Naraku you'll regret taking them away. I swear you'll pay.'_ Inuyasha thought.

**Well there you have it. I hop you liked it. I will update A.S.A.P^_^**


	13. Escaping

**Meeting Pegasus**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha but I do own some of the characters**

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Anyways, please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen- Escaping**

_Recap: "Why haven't Kagome and Inuyasha come back yet? What's taking them so long?" Shippo asked._

_"Shippo, they'll get here when they get here." Sesshomaru said. Just then Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the forest holding hands. Everyone smiled when they saw them, except Sesshomaru of course. Kilala looked at them confused._

_"Kagome, Inuyasha why do your scents mix?" Kilala questioned._

_"They mated." Ina and Sesshomaru stated in union. A dark blush crossed both their faces. Inuyasha did his famous 'feh' while Kagome laughed nervously._

_"Shall we continue our search now?" Kagome asked trying to change the topic._

_"What search?" Ina questioned._

_"Our search for the sacred jewel shards and our arch foe Naraku." Sango replied. Right when they were about to leave everyone stiffened when the sensed the familiar dark aura. Then suddenly a tentacle wrapped around Kagome and Rin which lifted them off the ground._

_"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha shouted._

_"RIN!!" Sesshomaru screamed at the same time._

_"Well, well, well. Look what I've got here." Naraku said with an evil grin on his face._

_"NARAKU!" they group shouted in union. Ina just stared blankly at the evil half demon before them while the rest of the group got ready to attack._

_"Let them go! NOW!" Inuyasha shouted while pulling out his sword._

_"I can't do that. I need these two for an experiment I'm doing. Until we meet again." Naraku said before he disappeared in a cloud of miasma. The group stood there looking at the spot where the villain had disappeared with their friends. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both growled furiously._

_'Dammit! Naraku you'll regret taking them away. I swear you'll pay.' Inuyasha thought._

_

* * *

_Naraku dropped the girls inside a dungeon and left to make sure everything was going according to plan. They sat in the dungeon with Rin in Kagome's arms shaking in fear. "Ka-Kagome? Are we going to be okay?" Rin asked. Kagome looked down upon the small, scared child and smiled.

"Yes. Yes we are. The others will come and save us." Kagome replied. Rin gave her a weak smile in return. Kagome then rubbed little comforting circles on Rin's back. _'Inuyasha, Sesshomaru please come and get us soon.'_ Kagome thought. Just then she sensed two other people were in the room and were watching them. "Hello? Who's in here?" Kagome shouted/asked. Rin looked around the room.

"So you could sense our presence in here." a male stated.

"Who are you?" Rin question while clinging tighter on Kagome's waist. The male and a female came out of the shadows.

"I'm Inusaichie and this is Aboukir." Inusaichie introduced. Kagome smiled.

"I'm Kagome and this is Rin." Kagome replied.

* * *

**With the Inu Gang**

They took off into the forest to search for the evil half demon who had kidnapped their companions. They were completely unaware of the two figures watching them from the shadows. "So those to girls were captured." the older one stated.

"We go save them?" the younger one asked. The older one nodded and they took off. While the Inu gang followed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Kilala stopped and glanced back towards the direction they had come from.

"What's wrong Kilala?" Sango asked. Kilala just turned and continued the quest to save Rin and Kagome.

* * *

**Naraku's Castle**

"That would explain why Naraku captured you." Kagome stated. Aboukir stared at the two girls before her.

"Why did he capture you two?" she asked. Right when Kagome was about to reply Naraku appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello. Kagome I am going to need your help with something." he said with a wicked smile.

"I'll never help you." Kagome replied while backing away. Naraku's smile only seemed to grow more wicked. Before anyone could do anything he was behind Kagome and had knocked her out right before he disappeared.

**"NO KAGOME!!"** Rin shouted. "What does he want with her?"

"We don't know Rin but we'll get her back." Inusaichie stated. Rin nodded. And they began to try and find a weak point in the wall.

* * *

**With Kagome**

She was unconscious for more then a half an hour. Her head hurt and her back felt like it had a thousand knives digging into it. She then sensed Naraku approaching her. She waited until he got close enough and kicked himon the side of the head sending him flying into the wall. She got a good look at herself and grabbed the hooded cloak that was nearby. "You witch!" Naraku shouted as he lunched at her. Kagome raised her arms and a barrier appeared around her. She looked shocked at first but then smirked when Naraku collided with it and it burned him.

"Heh. You can't get through a spiritual barrier. Just then the door broke down and there were two mysterious figures standing there. When the younger one saw Naraku was starting to get up she knocked the torch that was on the wall down and caused a fire to start.

"Damn it." the older one cursed. They ran over and grabbed Kagome's hands and lead her out.

"What about my friends?" Kagome asked.

"They are on their way to save you." The older one replied. Kagome shook her head but it was hard to tell under her hood.

"No my friends in the dungeon?" Kagome asked.

"Oh." the two said and started to head back towards the dungeon.

* * *

**In the Dungeon**

After a half an hour the group heard a crash and the smell of sulfur was wafting throughout the entire castle. Just then the door broke down to reveal a cloaked figure and two girls with cat ears and tails. "Come on guys let's go." the cloaked figure said. Rin stared at her.

"Kagome is that you?" Rin asked.

"Yes, but we have to go now." Kagome replied. With that the two girls turned into giant twin tail cats. **(they are twin tails like Kilala)** Kagome put Rin on the smaller one and Aboukir on the other. Then they all ran towards the exit. The six were about half way down the burning hall when the ceiling collapsed and Kagome was stuck on the other side.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted.

"It's okay. I'll find another way out." Kagome said before taking off in the opposite direction.

"Be careful." Rin whispered. Then the five ran towards the exit.

* * *

**Outside the castle**

"Look! His castle is on fire!" Shippo shouted. The group stopped and stared at the burning castle.

"Hey there's Rin!" Kilala shouted. Rin arrived at the group with four others with her. The group stared at them.

"Who are you four?" Sango asked.

"Well, I'm Inusaichie, this is Aboukir, and I have no idea who the cats are." Inusaichie stated. The two cats then returned to their human forms.

"I'm Scella and this is my little sister..." the older one started but cut off by her sister.

"Me Scitta!" she shouted happily. **(their names are pronounced cell-a and site-a. Just to let you know)** Inuyasha stared at them blankly.

"Yeah whatever. Rin where's Kagome?" Inuyasha .

"She's in the castle." Rin stated. Before anyone could do anything Inuyasha was already running into the burning castle at full speed.

* * *

**Inside the castle**

Kagome sat in the back corner of the room coughing. _'It's getting harder to breathe. I don't think I'm going to make it.........Inuyasha!' _she thought right before she blacked out. Just then Inuyasha came into the room by breaking through the wall. He looked around until he saw her in the back corner.

"Kagome!" he shouted while running over to her. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and ran back towards the exit. _'Kagome just hang on. Don't die on me.'_ he thought as he ran as fast as he could and dodged beams that were falling from the ceilings and walls.

* * *

**Well there you have it. I know it's short but at least I update. Anyways, until next time. Byes^_^**


End file.
